Dreaming Together
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Separated by thousands of miles, two blue birds are still dreaming together... Inspired by (and uses!) the song, "Dreaming Alone" by Against the Current, feat. Taka from ONE OK ROCK


**Hey guys!**

 **Now, the song, "Dreaming Alone" by Against the Current, which is a duet sang by Chrissy Costanza and Taka from ONE OK ROCK, is one of the first two ATC songs I really fell in love with (the other one being "Gravity") and I have always wanted to use this song in some way. Now I finally am!**

 **And seeing how popular, "Roses" became, I thought, why not make another one shot like that!**

 **As for this one shot, lets say that the first Rio movie ended quite differently and Blu went back to Minnesota with Linda and Jewel stayed in Brazil…**

* * *

It was the next day after Blu and Jewel, after having had such an adventure together, dancing in a club for birds, riding on a glider, and battling tiny monkeys, had their fight outside Luiz's garage in the city of Rio. It didn't end well…

Blu went back to Linda and wanted to just go back home as soon as possible to escape his feelings. While Jewel went her own way into the jungle, to enjoy her new freedom, but still with a torn heart. And that's what happened, the next day, as soon as the next flight was available, Blu and Linda flew back to Minnesota and when they finally got back to the bookstore with their house above, it was expected that Blu would be overjoyed, but he wasn't, for he felt his heart was empty, he just didn't feel happy.

Meanwhile, Jewel was in the jungle and one would expect her to be flying happily between the trees, with a large smile on as she shouted with joy. However, she was in fact in an empty hollow that was unoccupied, standing in the hollow entrance and looking out into the lively jungle, seeing how every bird was happy, all of them except her.

As night rolled in for both Brazil and Minnesota, Blu and Jewel tried to get some sleep, Blu getting in his cage by Linda's bedside and Jewel tucking herself in the dark hollow. As the moon was bright and full above both birds, they couldn't sleep, they had a hard time doing so, like they needed the company of someone else in order to get a good night's rest.

Jewel sighed as she gave up trying to sleep and instead, got up and walked to the hollow entrance again, looking up at the full moon that shined above the jungle. Jewel started to sing as she then looked down.

 _The story starts laying in the dark with someone new_

 _I'm feeling tired from all the time I spent on you_

 _But I know I'm strong from all the trouble I've been through_

 _The story starts where the story falls apart with you_

Jewel thought of all the adventures she went through with Blu, no matter how fun or dangerous it was, she grew this new feeling towards Blu. That feeling growing stronger and stronger until it all fell apart in that fateful moment in front of Luiz's garage.

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?_

 _Cause I know it's you I dream about every night_

 _Giving me a feeling like_

 _Love in the summer_

 _Way I've never felt with another_

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _Is it me that you see?_

 _Tell me I'm not dreaming alone_

As Jewel sang on, she imagined Blu feeling the same way as she does, like he was looking up into the moon back in Minnesota, thinking about her and what he went through with her as well. She wanted it to be true that was what Blu was doing, that he missed her as much as she does for him.

And in fact Blu was doing that, back in Minnesota, Blu was having trouble falling asleep too and he quietly got out of his cage and went onto the window sill, looking up at the moon. As Blu looked up, he started singing as well, quietly.

 _The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised_

 _I count the scars left in my heart from losing you_

 _And I was wrong but let's be honest you were too_

 _I miss the part where I was falling hard for you_

As Blu sang, he began to shed tears as he knew he had made a terrible mistake, he was just so angry and he let his emotions get the better of him and now he was paying the consequences of his actions. He remembered that moment back the club, when they danced together for the first time and before they were disrupted were going to share a kiss.

 _So don't lie, bright eyes_

 _Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?_

 _Cause I know it's you I dream about every night_

 _Giving me this feeling like_

 _Love in the summer_

 _Way I've never felt with another_

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _Is it me that you see?_

 _Tell me I'm not dreaming alone_

Just like with Jewel, Blu imagined if Jewel was thinking about similar things as he was, thinking if Jewel was in the jungle like she wanted to be, but looking up at the moon and thinking about him. He hoped that Jewel was also feeling that regret, that he wasn't alone in that feeling.

As Blu and Jewel sang on, they sang in sync, like they weren't thousands of miles apart, but right next to each other, only separated by a tree, spreading their wings out on the trunk as they could hear each other, but can't see each other. Their voices were full of sorrow and regret, but at the same time, afraid to say what was really on their minds.

 _I can't take back the things I said_

 _And I won't say that I regret_

 _Any day that I was yours_

As Blu and Jewel continued singing, they grew louder and louder as they both imagined they could finally sing out their feelings towards each other, but still not being able to see each other. And even thought they were apart by distance, they were in fact together, in feeling and spirit and wished very much that they were physically together and not just picturing it.

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _I know it's me that you see when you fall asleep_

 _And you know it's you I dream about every night_

 _Giving me this feeling like_

 _Love in the summer_

 _Way I've never felt with any other_

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?_

 _Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh_

 _It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?_

As Blu and Jewel both finished in sync, silence grew over them in their parts of the world as all they could hear were their beating hearts and steady breaths. They kept on looking up at the moon for some time before tiredness conquered over them and they had no choice but to try to go back to sleep. To try to get rid of their feelings which was impossible as they both knew they had to live on with their lives without each other.

Despite all of this, they would still be dreaming together…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **How did you guys like this?**

 **Finally got to use this song and I'm happy!**


End file.
